


Neverending Fire of Lust | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Shot, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Klance NSFW, M/M, Smut, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Keith feels hot all over. Not a single inch of his body is free from the heat that courses through him, boiling within his veins and scalding his skin with sizzles of electricity.Lance's touch is gentle, painstakingly gentle. He wants Lance to scratch him, to leave red marks on his backs, on his arms, on his legs.Everywhere.But all he gets is feather-light touches with his fingertips that has Keith squirming for more.So much more.-----A small NSFW drabble of vanilla Klance sex with a bit of fluffiness at the end.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	Neverending Fire of Lust | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1229147355544539136?s=19).

Keith feels hot all over. Not a single inch of his body is free from the heat that courses through him, boiling within his veins and scalding his skin with sizzles of electricity. 

Lance's touch is gentle, _painstakingly_ gentle. He wants Lance to scratch him, to leave red marks on his backs, on his arms, on his legs.

_Everywhere._

But all he gets is feather-light touches with his fingertips that has Keith squirming for more.

So much _more_.

Lance traces his spine, one nodule at a time, taking his sweet time while Keith pants in exasperation, hips beginning to grind against the mattress.

They have been in this endless foreplay for hours now, Lance always playing with his sensitivity and savouring on Keith's groans and moans of complaining. It was his favourite pastime hobby before sex: torturing Keith with his ministrations.

Lance shuffles on the bed and Keith looks over his shoulder to see him stretching to get something from the bedside table drawer. His anticipation suddenly spikes, his dick throbbing dangerously as he rolls his hips slowly to get some friction, hunger clawing at his insides.

He hears the drawer shut and plops his head back on the pillow, perking his butt up a little towards Lance. He doesn't need to look back to know that Lance is grinning, admiring his ass with that lopsided smug smirk of his that usually leaves Keith breathless and leads to this exact moment, normally without the usual foreplay, Keith determined to simply get what he wants without asking. And Keith knows Lance will use the opportunity to simply smack his ass, to grab it in his hands and squeeze it until it's almost painful.

So when the first slap comes, Keith is not even fazed. On the contrary; it makes him cry out in pleasure and perk it even more up until he's pretty much on his knees and silently begging. He's practically offering himself to Lance right now, giving him everything he wants for the taking. _Take it all, just take me, I'm all yours._ At this point Keith only wants Lance to fuck him. How, he didn't care.

When the first finger gets inside him, Keith let's out a loud moan, constricting against Lance's touch only to relax after. Then, Lance inserts another finger, scissoring gently as his other hand secures him gently at the hips. When the fingers are gone, Keith complains, panting as he chases them and looks to the side, trying to see through the corner of his eye back at Lance.

A hand brushes the sweaty hair from his temple, plush lips kissing his cheek sweetly as a nose nudges at his jaw gently. Keith smiles, knowing these small gestures from Lance are an apology from making him wait for what he wants and a thank you for letting Lance play with him. It's one of Keith's favourite parts when they have sex just because it's so natural, so caring and so Lance to put Keith's comfort above anything else even when Keith is giving him permission for everything.

Keith feels Lance's hands grab his hips again, delicately, as he positions himself behind him. Keith's deaf to all sounds but to the way Lance's breathing comes out all ragged and breathless and when the tip of his dick finally, _oh so_ finally enters him, his rough and hoarse moans that come rasping from the back of his throat.

Then it's the sensations. Hot, filled, big and so damn good Keith knows he's whimpering. Lance gets inside him slowly, each inch that eases in a burst of fireworks coming from the inside out. Keith has to fist the pillow and bite it for a moment just so he can keep himself grounded.

Lance pulls halfway out only to thrust in slowly again, deep inside Keith and together they moan. For a few more seconds they just let themselves fill each other, Lance rolling his hips in slow circles before beginning to thrust in a rhythm that has Keith losing all control. He's a mess, voice loud as Lance fucks him so hard his grip on his hips burn and hurt. He can feel each deep thrust hit that sweet and delicious spot that has Keith's toes crawling, head tilted back with Lance's name slipping through his lips in between moans, groans, curses and pants.

One of Lance's hands snakes around his waist and reaches down, first fondling with Keith's balls before wrapping his hand around his dick. Keith almost chokes on his own voice, backs arching so hard at the way Lance begins to jerk him his knees almost give out.

Each time Lance thrust hard, deep and his hips smack into Keith's ass, he would jerk him so hard the friction barely allow him to savour the moment. After a few minutes Keith could feel the fire in his loins coil and build up and he knew he was close. 

Lance must've felt it too for his movements turn sloppy, a frenzy and more than once he leans down over Keith's backs to kiss his shoulders, to bite at his neck and breathe hotly against his ear.

 _Come for me,_ he whispers against Keith's ear, voice deep and rough and so fucking sexy Keith can't hold it much longer. Keith's moans grow louder and louder until he's letting out one big moan that shakes his entire body as he comes, Lance pumping every last drop from him without stopping fucking him.

And with each wave of climax that assaults Keith, Lance's own orgasm reaches him and he pulls out, Keith's knees finally giving in and Lance comes with a broken curse, Keith's name dropping along with his moans and coming on Keith's backs and ass.

If he wasn't still drunk on his own orgasm, Keith would've turned and watched Lance come for him. That was his second favourite thing; Lance's blissed and flustered face, all red and sweaty, lips all swollen from their hungry kisses and hair clinging to his forehead. He loves watching Lance come with his name as his last moan.

Lance rolls and falls to his side on the bed and breathes hard against Keith's face, locking eyes with him and reaching a hand up to caress Keith's parted lips, which he sucks lightly, tasting their release on Lance's fingertips. Lance bites his lips before leaning forward to replace his fingers with his own lips, kissing Keith deep and slow and passionate, still sensitive from his orgasm.

"I love you," he says in between kisses. And all Keith can do to reply is to shift on the bed so he can deepen the kiss further, burying into Lance's arms as he replies with his body instead of words, the fire of wanting Lance never extinguishing even after he has reached his edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
